Un narcisista una loca problemas
by ayumiku 24
Summary: Por el error de cierto capitán científico, Byakuya termina en el mundo real donde conoce a Cristina una chica muy rara que actúa como una niña pero que al igual que él no le fue bien en el amor, ahora ambos deben descubrir como regresar al capitán a su mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**BLEACH Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES AJENOS A LA ORIGINAL**

**DI NO AL PLAGIO**

**CHICOS Y CHICAS ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA! ME ESFUERZO DEMASIADO EN ELLA ASI QUE NO LA COPIEN SEAN ORIGINALES SI NO LO HACEN ME PONDRE TRISTE Y YA NO ACTUALIZARE Y ELIMINARE CUENTAS OKI**

**Este primer capitulo es importante para el desarrollo de la historia espero sugerencias, felicitaciones jejeje ok no**

**Me he quebrado muchisimo la cabeza con esta historia espero les guste.**

**CAPITULO 1: UN ERROR**

Ella no era hermosa, eso lo sabía perfectamente sin que se lo dijeran, solo quería ser feliz sentirse amada y bella.

Frunció el ceño mientras se miraba nuevamente en el espejo.

-cabello, cuerpo, nariz, imperfecciones, piel, manos, uñas- frunció más el ceño al contar sus defecto- como si alguien se fuera a fijar en mi con razón nunca funciono lo nuestro Jun, todo el amor que decías tenerme se fue al carajo- apretó los puños en señal de frustración, alzo la mirada de nuevo hacia su imagen reflejada en el espejo y sacudió la cabeza intentando ahuyentar todos esos recuerdos- lo superare lo sé, volveré a ser la de antes se dijo así misma mientras sonreía ampliamente.

* * *

Caminaba tranquilamente a través del Rukongai, se dirigía a la base del 6° escuadrón del Gotei 13 donde era capitán, no pudo evitar que a su mente llegaran todos aquellos momentos que paso en compañía de su difunta esposa Hisana.

-oe, oe ya viste es el líder del clan Kuchiki- dijo una joven a otra en susurro mientras detenía su andar para verlo pasar

-kyah! Es tan guapo y fuerte aww- respondió la otra menos discretamente

-buenos días Kuchiki-sama-saludo la primera

El joven ignoro completamente a las dos como lo hacía con todas.

-o..o- se quedó la segunda- cosita linda!- le grito lo cual provoco que todos voltean y las chicas suspiraran

-Byakuya-sama!-grito una

-buenos días!- gritaron a coro varias

-nii-sama!- le llamo una voz que lo hizo detenerse y voltear- buenos días

-su hermana su hermana- dijeron varias chicas

-te imaginas si le caemos bien a ella, será más fácil que él nos ame- dijo una

-cierto debo ganármela!- dijo otra con aire triunfal

-estás loca yo soy mejor – dijo otra mas

-ja si como no

-pero qué demonios- pensó Rukia mientras las veía con un tic en el ojo- jamás dejare que esas locas se acerquen a mí nii-sama

-Rukia es hora de irnos- le dijo Byakuya sacándola de sus pensamientos

-hi!

Ambos llegaron al Seiretei, Rukia nuevamente vio como muchas shinigamis veían con ojos enamorados a su hermano mientras otras soltaban sonoros suspiros

**** Mas tarde en cierto laboratorio****

-soy un genio!- grito cierto capitán- bueno eso ya lo sabía- Nemu!- grito y una chica acudió inmediatamente

-hi Mayuri-sama

-toma carga esto, esto y es esto-le dijo dándole varios libros

Ambos salieron rumbo a la oficina del comandante en jefe

-está completamente seguro capitán Kurotsuchi- interrogo Yamamoto

-por supuesto que si el anillo que encontró la mocosa rosada

Mirada fulminante de Yamamoto.

-que diga el anillo encontrado por la teniente Yachiru es muy peligroso posee energía similar al sello del rey

-ya veo bueno Kurotsuchi Mayuri, capitán del 12° escuadrón le asigno destruir ese anillo y para evitar cualquier error el capitán Kuchiki Byakuya debe estar presente

-tsk Kuchiki- pensó

-teniente avise de inmediato al capitán Kuchiki- dijo a Nemu

-hi Yamamoto-sama- dijo haciendo una reverencia y saliendo

Nemu se encontraba en las puertas del 6° escuadrón hasta que unos shinigamis la llevaron hasta el capitán

-que ocurre- pregunto Byakuya a Nemu indiferentemente

-Kuchiki-sama debe ir al 12° escuadrón para estar presente en la destrucción de un objeto

Byakuya no dijo nada solo se levantó de la silla detrás del escritorio donde estaba y se dirigió a la salida seguido de Nemu.

-al fin llegas Kuchiki quien crees que soy para estar esperándote-dijo Mayuri fulminando a Byakuya con la mirada mientras este iba entrando al laboratorio

-terminemos con esto de una vez- le respondió

-Nemu ya sabes dónde ponerlo- le dijo mientras le entregaba el anillo, lo puso en un aparato parecido a donde se hacen las almas modificadas.

El anillo poco a poco iba desapareciendo hasta que….

-Mayuri-sama el cristal del contenedor se está rompiendo

-la energía es más fuerte de lo que pensé demonios hay que contenerlo-grito Mayuri.

El contenedor se rompió en pedazos , las paredes del laboratorio temblaban, ambos capitanes salieron impulsados hacia atrás.

-no hay manera de detenerlo a este paso todo el Seiretei será destruido-dijo Mayuri

- qué piensa hacer capitán Mayuri-dijo Byakuya aun en el suelo

-solo hay una manera pero aun no sido probado, supongo que no hay de otra, Nemu activa el experimento X-3612- dijo Mayuri

-pero Mayuri-sama

-hazlo

-hi

Una caja transparente cayo del techo cubriendo el lugar donde el anillo estaba, la caja comenzó a emitir una luz blanca.

Byakuya y Mayuri se levantaron del suelo y se acercaron, el científico comenzó a teclear en la computadora, Byakuya observo como poco a poco encima del anillo se iba formando una esfera de un negro intenso.

-qué es eso?- pregunto al científico al notar que la energía del anillo desaparecía dentro de la esfera negra

-es un experimento que no había sido probado hasta hoy, es un sistema nuevo de seguridad que he creado , es una región finita del espacio, de la cual ninguna partícula, material ni siquiera la luz puede escapar de ella. Respondió

- un hoyo negro- dijo Byakuya

-en términos simples si, un hoyo negro

-que? Su campo gravitatorio esta absorbiendo la energía del anillo pero…es demasiado, el hoyo negro sigue creciendo tsk maldición – susurro el científico pero nuestro otro capitán lo oyo

-nunca se deben dejar misiones importantes a personas inútiles-dijo Byakuya y tomo su zampakutuo – Shire Senbonzakura

Los petalos inmediatamente rodearon a Byakuya junto con la caja, trataba de evitar la expansión del hoyo utilizando su propio reiatsu, pero este también estaba siendo absorbido.

-supuse que esto sucedería

-Mayuri-sama que hara?

-simple, invertiré su campo gravitatorio, la energía disminuirá y el hoyo se absorberá asi mismo

-Mayuri-sama que sucederá con Kuchiki-sama?

-no se el problema es de el por meterse donde no le importa, además nadie pidió su ayuda

El hoyo dejo de crecer y comenzo a encogerse, el anillo fue absorbido por completo.

Byakuya se dio cuenta de que su zampakuto estaba siendo absorbida junto con todo su reiatsu y de paso el también, la luz provocada por la caja desaparecio y donde esta estaba antes no había nada….. ni nadie.

-Nemu prepara el informe- dijo Kurotsuchi


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capitulo espero les guste**

**CAPITULO 2: QUIEN ERES TU?**

Una habitación se encontraba casi completamente oscura, una chica con las piernas cruzadas sentada sobre un sillón y una manta cubriéndola, veía atentamente la pantalla enfrente de ella, sin perder detalle de la historia.

"_-ayuda, ayuda!- gritaba una mujer, tras ella una chica de cabello negro largo la seguía- aléjate!- le gritaba pero esta no hacia caso solo quería matarla…"_

La película llegaba a uno de los momentos más terroríficos, cuando….

-aaah!-grito la chica y se cayó del sillón yéndose hacia delante- q… que fue eso- dijo viendo hacia la cocina

Se oyo un gran estruendo acompañado de una fuerte luz

- oh por kami-sama y jashin-sama es Kayako la de la película nooo! Viene a matarme, diosito lindo por favor, por favorcito, ayúdame si lo haces se buena plis ándale- rogaba mientras ahora se dirigía a la cocina- h… hola hay a… alguien ahí?- no hubo respuesta- jajaja- reía nerviosamente- d.. debe ser mi imaginación

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo cuando vio la sombra de alguien ahí, su respiración se aceleró, pero junto un poco de valor y acerco su mano al interruptor que había junto a ella y encendió la luz

-aaah!-grito y por el susto cayo de sentón

Frente a ella había de pie un chico de cabello negro largo vestido muy raro según ella, con lo que parecía una espada? No una katana, este al percatarse de ella solo la vio de una manera indiferente.

-puede verme- pensó el chico

-q… quien eres tu? Y que haces en mi casa? Mejor dicho como rayos entraste a mi cocina?- le pregunto mientras se levantaba, entonces se dio cuenta que el era por lo menos 2 cabezas mas alto que ella, y si el intentaba algo bueno estaría en serios problemas.

-por cortesía uno debe presentarse primero antes de preguntar el nombre de alguien mas- dijo el chico ya no viéndola sino inspeccionando el lugar donde ahora estaba

-eh?- la voz del chico la deslumbro pero recupero rápidamente la compostura- ja si como no apareces de repente en mi casa y quieres que me presente para que me digas quien eres, estas loco o que?- le dijo enojada- dime quien eres?- exigió

-fastidiosa- pensó el y paso al lado de ella llegando a la sala

-oye te estoy hablando- le dijo siguiéndolo- no me ignores

-hablas demasiado- le dijo- donde estoy?

Ella se dio cuenta que el chico parecía desorientado y por alguna extraña razón no lo encontró peligroso solo bueno raro.

-donde estas? Pues en México donde mas

-México?- pregunto

- sip mmm oye como te llamas- le pregunto y el volteo a verla, capto el mensaje de inmediato- ok ok ya entendí yo soy Cristina Escalante Hernández

-Kuchiki Byakuya- le dijo

-como? Espera espera- comenzó a verlo de arriba abajo- eres japonés- le dijo mientras le apuntaba con el dedo

-si- -le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-no hay opción es un lugar desconocido, cristina-san le solicito me permita quedarme esta noche en su casa

-Cristina-san? Que es eso de "san" no no solo cristina , espera quedarte? Es una broma verdad?-le dijo y vio que Byakuya hablaba en serio-como demonios termine asi-se dijo asi misma- buenooo como soy una persona muy buena, super genial y am no tengo opción esta bien puedes quedarte, dime tienes hambre?

-no

-ok entonces creo que lo mejor es ir a dormir ven hay 2 habitaciones-lo dirigio a una habitación simple, en ella había una cama matrimonial con 2 mesitas de noche y una lámpara encima de cada una- puedes dormir aquí am creo que vere si hay algo que te puedas poner para dormir ahora vuelvo- dijo y salio regresando a los pocos minutos

-am lo siento solo tengo esta ropa espero te quede-dijo y le dejo encima de la cama un pantalón de vestir color negro, una camisa de manga larga azul cielo, un short largo azul marino, una playera larga color blanco y unos zapatos negros- eto bueno creo que es todo ah el baño esta al final del pasillo si necesitas algo estare en mi habitación buenas noches

-buenas noches-respondió el y cerro la puerta.

Ambas habitaciones se encontraban una frente a la otra, Cristina entro en su habitación y saco del closet su pijama un short negro y ina playera e tirantes color rosa.

-que raro no la rara soy yo ese chico apareció en mi cocina y yo que hago lo dejo quedarse a dormir , aunque es muy guapo no no no que ideas tengo mañana vere que hago mejor me duermo- se acerco a su cama y se recostó

Su habitación color blanco, al lado del closet un escritorio negro con una laptop encima, frente a su cama un tocador, en la pared varias fotos de ella y de paisajes, junto a estas un gran poster de Lee Min Ho del dorama City Hunter.

La luz atravesaba las cortinas blancas de la habitación se levanto y vio en el reloj de la paredc que eran las 7 am, sin duda se quedo dormido cosa extraña en el, tomo una toalla y salio para poder bañarse, al entrar al baño vio que no era muy grande entonces recordó como su teniente Abarai Renji una vez le explico el modo de bañarse en eso que los humanos llamaban regadera.

20 minutos después salio del baño se dirigio a la habitación de nuevo y se cambio

- Sigue dormida acaso planea estar asi todo el dia- se dijo molesto pasaban de las 8 y ella aun no se despertaba asi que al no ver que quisiera levantarse fue hasta el cuarto de ella toco pero no hubo respuesta, volvió a tocar pero nada.

Dormia plácidamente a pata suelta, y por lo visto no parecía despertar aun, unos golpes en su puerta la sobresaltaron haciendo que cayera de la cama.

-Naruto ese pastel me lo dio Sanji es mio!-dijo desorientada aun en el suelo- que ah no solo fue un sueño- escucho los golpes otra vez- ya voy- dijo se levanto y abrió la puerta frente a ella el chico estaba vestido con la ropa que ella le dio la noche anterior- que sucede-dijo bostezando

-es tarde- viéndola de arriba abajo

-tarde? Pues que hora es

-casi las 9

-ah las 9 que! Apenas las 9 porque me levantas, aun es temprano

-temprano? Por supuesto que no, al parecer si piensa dormir todo el dia- pensó Byakuya

De repente se percato de la apariencia de la chica, cabello rojo obscuro hasta la cintura, claro que ahora todo enmarañado, no estaba muy delgada que digamos, su color de piel moreno claro, y unas cuantas imperfecciones en la cara. Al parecer era de esas chicas de belleza rara, para las personas no entraba en la categoría de hermosa pero tampoco entraba en la categoría de horrible.

-que?-le dijo Cristina al ver como la veía de arriba abajo, entonces como si un rayo la golpeara recordó

A) Enfrente de ella había un sexi chico japonés

B)Ella acababa de despertar

Y

C)Aun estaba en pijama y por la reacción de el no tenia buen aspecto

-ah!-soltó un grito no muy fuerte y se resguardo tras la puerta- jejeje eto yo bueno esperame un rato si?

-de acuerdo- respondió Byakuya, dio media vuelta y entro en su habitación

-eres una idiota Cristina que demonios te ocurre como pudiste dejar que te viera asi-dijo mientras iba como rayo por una toalla y se dirigía la baño.

Al salir tenía un nuevo problema que se pondría, abrió de par en par el closet después de revolver todo se decidió por una falda circular corta color negro, unos leggins cortos color grises, una playera blanca con el dibujo de Michey Mouse y unas balerinas grises.

El cabello lo llevaba suelto perfectamente planchado con el partido de lado y un pasador, los ojos delineados de negro y un poco de brillo labial rosa.

-listaaa!- se dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo de su cuarto

Salió y fue a la otra habitación entrando sin tocar al entrar vio al chico sentado en una silla observando hacia fuera sumido en sus pensamientos-

-kawai!-penso al verlo- oe ya estoy lista ven hora de irnos

-irnos?- le pregunto volteando a verla

-por supuesto es sábado y tengo hambre ah pero ni creas que cocinare, además nunca he sido buena jeje

-a donde vamos

-pues aun no se pero ya se me ocurrirá algo

Salio a la sala tomo su bolso y las llaves de la casa y ambos salieron.

**Bien aquí termina este capitulo, no olviden comentar hasta la próxima un bezo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: CONOCIENDOTE Y DE COMPRAS**

Su casa estaba en una de las colonias más turísticas la "zona rosa", un lugar muy concurrido y por consecuente había gente con una buena situación económica.

Byakuya caminaba muy por delante de ella y Cristina bueno ella iba detrás

-oe espera no vas solo

-lenta

-narcisista- llego junto a él y lo jalo al restaurante más cercano

**Ya en la mesa**

-qué es esto?-dijo el al ver el plato frente a el

-am hot-cakes y eso-señalo al lado-es te de manzana con canela vaya en serio nunca lo has comido? bueno empecemos desde el inicio ya sabes mi nombre y yo el tuyo perooo como llegaste a mi casa?- le dijo viéndolo fijamente

Byakuya al ver a los demás aprendió rápidamente a usar los cubiertos y ahora comía tranquilamente

-no se- le dijo aunque el sí sabía cómo o mejor dicho por quién había llegado ahí pero no revelaría nada mas

-qué? Como no sabes- le dijo y espero una respuesta pero nadaaa- vaya no eres muy platicador que digamos pero que crees te tengo una gran sorpresa- le dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y Byakuya la miro

-que

- pues a mí me encanta platicar así que ni modo yo soy tu pequeño y propio infierno personal jajaja- reía maliciosamente

-hmp

-hmp para ti- le dijo y le saco la lengua

Byakuya termino de comer y espero pacientemente a que ella terminara, al acabar ambos se levantaron y se fueron después de pagar.

-bueno recapitulemos-le dijo mientras caminaban- te llamas Bakuya

-Byakuya- la corrigió

-see eso dije, bueno am eres japonés, por lo que parece no tienes donde ir y no tienes dinero o sí?- le pregunto pero el solo desvió la mirada- ja lo sabía – dijo victoriosa- bueno supongo que puedo ayudarte.

-para que quieres ayudarme le pregunto?

-porque será divertido entonces cuéntame tu historia no diré nada lo prometo-dijo en tono solemne

**10 minutos después**

Byakuya le explico todo pero no le dijo el significado de palabras que ella no sabía y bueno ahora él lo lamentaba

-que es un shinigami?

-aquel encargado de dar descanso a las almas y las envía a la Sociedad de Almas

-ah que es la sociedad de almas?

-donde residen las almas que llegan

-que es un hollow?

-son espíritus que se han quedado en el mundo humano demasiado tiempo y han perdido sus corazones al no ser guiados por un shinigami hacia la Sociedad de Almas.

-que es una zampakutuo?

-son katanas usadas por shinigamis capaces de purificar hollows y enviar los plus hacia la Sociedad de Almas mediante un proceso llamado funeral del alma para el cual se usa el extremo del mango de la zampakutuo

-que es el Gotei 13 ?

-son los trece escuadrones y son la fuerza principal de la Sociedad de Almas

-ah creo que ya entendí pero en serio todo eso es real?

-si

-mmm de acuerdo si tú lo dices oh -se paró en seco con los ojos abiertos como platos

-que sucede-le pregunto deteniéndose también, ella comenzó a buscar en su bolso desesperadamente

-lo encontré siii!-dijo y levanto en alto un cuadro negro

-qué es eso?

-un tarjetero ven ven vamos querido hora de ir de compras-le dijo tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo emocionada

-querido?- pensó confuso y sintió el contacto de la mano de la chica muy cálido haciéndolo sentir bien

Byakuya tenía el ceño claramente fruncido pero por la sonrisa que vio en la cara de Cristina se dio cuenta que lo que el opinara valía un rábano

-genial-comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de él aplaudiendo ligeramente con sus manos hasta detenerse frente a él y silbo- fiu fiu bueno anda pruébate lo demás- le dijo empujándolo hacia el vestidor

-tsk- vio en el espejo nuevamente la ropa que llevaba puesta que por supuesto él no quería ponerse pero cierta señorita lo obligo

*** FLASH BACK***

Cristina jalaba a Byakuya a través de toda la calle hasta que llegaron a una gran plaza, el observo el lugar era pequeño y grande a la vez. Cinco pisos llenos de locales de ropa, comida, cómputo, música, etc.

Vio unas escaleras que se movían, si se movían solas! , vio a su derecha y observo 2 cajas abrirse y cerrase varias veces de donde salían y entraban sin parar personas, se dio cuenta que un grupo de 6 chicas los observaban mejor dicho a él, luego vieron a Cristina tomándolo de la mano, fruncieron el ceño y empezaron a cuchichear por reflejo él le soltó la mano rápidamente, ocasionando caras iluminadas de alegría entre esas chicas y que Cristina lo volteara a ver con toda la confusión en su rostro, pero luego ella vio a las chicas y comprendió haciéndola sentir mal pero rápidamente volvió a sonreír.

-que tal eh!, es la plaza 222 aquí encontraremos todo lo necesario para ti

-de que hablas

-pues mira pequeño necesitas ropa, zapato y muchas cosas mas

-gracias pero estoy bien

-oye necesitas ropa nueva para cuando salgamos

-qué?

-lo que oíste cuando salgas conmigo debes verte bien así que andando hay mucho que hacer-dijo jalándolo de la mano nuevamente

Cristina recorría con la mirada las tiendas buscando una que le llamara la atención, hasta que encontró una y ambos entraron.

No paso ni un minuto cuando ella se abalanzo a ver y escoger varias prendas, una chica se acercó y fue tomando toda la ropa (la cual era demasiada)

-señorita, mi compañera le mostrara los vestidores para que su novio pueda probarse la ropa- dijo cuándo otra chica se acerco

-novio?- se preguntó Cristina, se sonrojo levemente y soltó una risilla-gracias, ven Byakuya- le dijo mientras seguían a la chica

****Al llegar****

-toma esto y esto-le dijo mientras le entregaba unas cuantas prendas, lo empujó al vestidor más cercano y cerro la puertecita de golpe

-no pienso ponerme esto- le dijo desde dentro

-o claro que si- abrió la puerta del vestidor y lo vio con el ceño fruncido observando la ropa-póntelo te verás bien confía en mi

-no

-si

-no, cristina discúlpeme pero debo rechazar su oferta- le dijo como todo un caballero, Cristina sonrió maliciosamente- tengo un mal presentimiento- pensó

Se oía sollozar a una chica, un grupo de personas voltearon a ver y dos chicas de la tienda se acercaron rápidamente

-señorita está bien-pregunto una

-le sucede algo- pregunto la otra

-e… es que no q… quiere pr.. probarse la ropa- lloro más fuerte y una de ella la empezó a consolar y la otra fulmino al chico con la mirada- el otro d… día la vi y p.. pensé que era p… perfecta para el pero no la q… quiere-

-tranquila- le dijo una

-ja de que te la pones te la pones- pensaba mientras seguía en el papel de chica detallista y considerada que no es valorada por el chico

-mira parece que si quiere ponérsela después de todo verdad?- dijo una de las chicas mientras veía a Byakuya en tono molesto

Byakuya solamente miraba fijamente a Cristina ignorando lo dicho por la otra chica, entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, dio media vuelta y entro al vestidor sin decir nada.

***FIN FLASH BACK***

Y ahora estaba ahí frente al espejo tratando de imaginar como una simple mujer lo había obligado a ponerse tal cosa.

Cristina le pasó por encima de la puertecita más ropa para desgracia de nuestro prota, él se cambió nuevamente y salió.

-oOoOo!- se quedó Cristina al verlo salir- por kami-sama- dijo

-oOoOo!- se quedó sorprendida la vendedora-ejem- carraspeo un poco-si me permite se le ve muuy bien la ropa no hay nada más en que pueda ayudarlo-dijo a Byakuya en tono seductor

Era obvio el doble sentido de las palabras y Cristina no lo iba a dejar pasar por alto ah no señor eso sí que no!

Giro sobre sus talones, encaro a la vendedora, le lanzo una mirada asesina y con tono frio y cortante respondió:

-gracias pero no creo que pueda "ayudarlo en algo más"-dijo haciendo énfasis- si la necesitamos la llamaremos

La vendedora dio un respingo y se retiró.

-bitch! No me molesta que lo vean y como no hacerlo pero tienen que coquetearla en mis narices que no pueden esperar a que este solo- se dijo así misma y oyo la puerta del vestidor abrirse- terminamos en esta tienda- dijo seria

Se acercaron a pagar y salieron, Byakuya caminaba esta ves junto a ella, y Cristina fulminaba con la miraba a cada chica que se lo comiera con los ojos

Tenis Nike color negro, pantalón de mezclilla azul marino oscuro y una playera color blanca con líneas rojas pegada que dejaba ver su perfecto pecho (aww! *Baba * ejem lo siento) era la razón de que todas quisieran noquear a Cristina, tomar a Byakuya y salir huyendo con el.

No sabía porque pero era una situación divertida el ver a la chica molesta de que otras lo vieran y no era que le importara pero de cierta forma le agradaba, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

Después de tres horas agotadoras recorrieron casi todas tiendas y ahora estaban en un Starbucks descansando.

-y con este botón cuelgas- le explicaba

-es necesario-dijo observando el celular en sus manos

-por supuesto así que ya deja de quejarte

-no entiendo

-qué cosa-dijo al tiempo que bebía de su frapuccino- es muy simple el usar un celular

- no me refiero a eso

- entonces?

-porque ese afán tuyo de ayudarme y utilizar dinero en todo esto

-mmm pues sinceramente no sé pero quiero ayudarte no te preocupes no espero nada a cambio además el dinero no es problema tengo bastante

-a que te refieres

-Buenooo te diré-dijo en voz misteriosa- soy rica- cara de confusión de Byakuya- si mira mi padre hizo una fortuna cuando compro una pequeña compañía en bancarrota, al pasar el tiempo y con ayuda de inversionistas que consiguió esta se expandió llegando a ser una de las más importantes del mundo, es una cadena de hoteles, cuando mis padres murieron en un accidente- dijo en tono triste- Ernesto se quedó a cargo de mi yo tenía 14 años nunca tuve más familia él es solo un amigo de mi madre y am actualmente como a mí no se me da eso de los negocios es como mi portavoz, ah pero aun así las decisiones las tomo yo y cuando tiene que entregarme informes de la compañía, yo, un abogado, un asistente financiero y un administrador checamos que todo esté en orden, así que por eso te digo que el dinero no es problema, pero es un secreto eres de los pocos que saben de esto así que shhh!

Le dijo guiñándole un ojo y el solo asintió una vez- bueno ya tenemos todo lo necesario y aún es temprano que quieres hacer

Byakuya solo la miraba fijamente no sabía porque pero no podía dejar de ver sus ojos, algo dentro de él se removió un poco y no chicas no era indigestión.

-q… que?-pregunto nerviosa- porque me miras de esa forma

-cual forma-pregunto confundido

-de esa , si esa, oye no te me quedes mirando-dijo sonrojada y agacho la cabeza

Entonces lo vio….


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, de nuevo les traigo un capitulo nuevo, espero que les guste.**

**Isagamboa7: gracias por ser el primer comentario y lamento si tardo en actualizar, y acerca de lo que vio lo descubrirás en este capitulo**

**CAPITULO 4: DECEPSION, CELOS Y ACCIDENTE**

Descansando sobre la mesa la mano izquierda de él tenía en su dedo anular un anillo de oro con relieves que formaban enredaderas y un pequeñito brillante en el centro, alzo la cabeza rápidamente y el sonrojo desapareció, mostrando en su lugar una cara llena de sorpresa y decepción.

-porque no me lo imagine era demasiado bueno para ser cierto-pensó tristemente

-que sucede-pregunto el

-eh a nada

-tu rostro- se acercó a ella por encima de la mesa y acerco su mano hasta posarla en la barbilla de ella alzando ligeramente su cara- cambio tu expresión está más triste que ocurre- volvió a preguntar

Sus mejillas estaban nuevamente rojas pero su expresión aun no cambiaba, para la gente él estaba por besarla, para ella él estaba muy cerca invadiendo su burbuja personal, para el solo quería saber que le sucedía a ella.

-eres casado-no era una pregunta, dirigió su mirada nuevamente al anillo, el soltó su barbilla y se dejó caer en la silla con la mirada gacha y el rostro inexpresivo, ella desvió su rostro- comprendo- dijo secamente

-no!-le dijo rápidamente con los ojos muy abiertos y viéndola fijamente- no- repitió

Porque? Se preguntaba pero el verla así le contrajo el corazón y sintió la urgencia de explicarle todo quería gritarle que ya no lo estaba, que Hisana…

Hisana su nombre resonó en su cabeza y sintió como si el amor que siempre profeso por ella fuera desapareciendo poco a poco, tuvo miedo por primera vez en su vida de que desapareciera ese amor, no quería, no debía era su obligación amarla eternamente él lo prometió en su tumba y el jamás rompería una promesa de nuevo, pero…

-Byakuya-llamo ella y el alzo la mirada, ambos la sostuvieron

-ella…- intento explicar pero la voz de alguien lo interrumpió

-Cristina eres tú?- se oyó que preguntaron

Ambos voltearon y vieron un chico puy apuesto, delgado, cabello negro un poco largo (estilo Kim Hyun Joong), piel clara y una bella sonrisa, en fin el chico es un sexi coreanito.

-eh- confundida

-lo sabía si eres tu es que estas distinta- le dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Jun?- pregunto- no puede ser!- pensó

Sintió como si cayera al vacío, sus ojos comenzaban a picar, NO! Ya no no lloraría y menos frente a él , no le daría el gusto de verla desmoronarse y vulnerable de nuevo.

-el mismo bella- dijo coquetamente, por el rabillo del ojo vio a alguien y al voltear completamente vio a Byakuya sentado frente a ella, frunció el ceño- quien es- pregunto mejor dicho exigió saber, Byakuya lo miro con esa indiferencia tan común de él y frunció el ceño también

-necesitas algo- dijo interrumpiendo las miradas asesinas que ambos se lanzaban

-ah no solo te vi y quise saludarte y saber cómo has estado-dijo viéndola nuevamente con una sonrisa

-estoy bien gracias pero estábamos a punto de irnos-dijo levantándose- Byakuya es tarde- dijo, el asintió, se levantó y tomo las bolsas- hasta luego-dijo fríamente yéndose seguida de Byakuya

-adiós- dijo Jun

Sintió algo raro cuando la vio con él, quien era?, que relación tenía con ella? Y porque demonios sintió ganas de lanzársele encima y molerlo agolpes, el ya no la quería, no claro que no, o si?, no ella solo fue un juego..

-Lo siento- dijo ella cuando estaban lejos- no era mi intención preguntar nada indebido no volverá a pasar-dijo seria

-tu solo preguntaste no tienes que disculparte-

Ambos llegaron a la casa y pusieron las bolsas en la que sería la habitación de el mientras estuviera ahí, se sentaron en la sala con un silencio muy incomodo

-am quieres comer puedo coci..- una extraña música la interrumpió-disculpa- dijo mientras tomaba su celular y contestaba

**CONVERSACION POR CELULAR**

_Cristina: am bueno_

_-: hola! Nena- dijo una voz muy animada_

_Cristina: ah hola Nancy-oyó como resoplaba la otra chica enojada- jeje que diga Yui_

_Yui: así está mejor Buenooo estas ocupada?_

_Cristina: no voy llegando por?_

_Yui: genial es que hoy hay fiesta_

_Cristina: en serio?-pregunto con ojos iluminados_

_Yui: see entonces qué onda vienes?_

_Cristina: por supuesto que sí!- dijo pero recordó algo mejor dicho alguien y vio a Byakuya mirándola extrañado- am creo que no puedo_

_Yui: que! Pero me dijiste que si_

_Cristina: es que tengo visitas por así decirlo_

_Yui: entiendo mmm pues supongo que no hay remedio entonces te veo luego vale cuídate chao_

_Cristina : oki bye bye diviértete-dijo y colgó_

**FIN CONVERSACION POR CELULAR**

-ah bueno no importa habrá más.- se animó así misma y se dejó caer en el sillón, sintió como sus ojos se cerraban lentamente producto del cansancio y de quedo profundamente dormida

La canción de Ring Ding Dong de Shinee la despertó al día siguiente, con pesadez tomo el celular junto a ella y observo la pantalla, maldición! Olvido apagar la alarma, se levantó y se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación, no tenía los zapatos puestos y una manta la había cubierto, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

-gracias Byakuya- dijo al ver que el la había cargado a su cuarto cuando se quedó dormida, ya encontraría la forma de agradecerle

Abrió la puerta del cuarto lentamente y asomo su cabeza

-no hay moros en la costa genial-dijo y salió silenciosamente, tomo su celular, se colocó sus audífonos, selecciono su canción favorita y comenzó a limpiar la casa.

"_**Lje na honjaseon, andwe neun mam**_

_**Na honjaseo neol, barabon mam**_

_**Niga eobseo na, buran han mam**_

_**Mamiya iya**_

_**Ticket one way, ticket one way, one way one way one way ticket**_

_**Ticket one way, ticket one way, han chameul neo ege ga beorin mam**_

_**Ticket one way, ticket one way, one way one way one way ticket**_

_**Ticket one way, ticket one way, tto dashi neo ege ga beorin mam, tonight"**_

Cantaba alegremente meneando su cuerpo de manera graciosa, olvidándose que no estaba sola.

"_**neo eobseo do niga**_

_**Eodireul ga do niga**_

_**Nae yeopen hangsang niga**_

_**Tto niga, neul niga"**_

Dio una vuelta completa sobre si misma con los ojos cerrados, no vio que el trapo húmedo con el que acababa de limpiar estaba en el suelo, ocasionando que lo pisara con su pie izquierdo, cayendo de costado sobre su rodilla derecha, al caer su dedo gordo del pie izquierdo se "doblo" en una posición no muy linda .

-AHHH!-grito a todo pulmón en el suelo

-que sucede-dijo Byakuya que al oír el grito se acercó rápidamente y la vio en el suelo

- pues que va a suceder me resbale-dijo en tono sarcástico

- bueno te ayudare a levantarte - dijo y puso su brazo derecho en su cintura, con la mano izquierda tomo su mano izquierda a lo que ella obviamente se sonrojo.- apóyate en mi

-tranquilo solo me resbale siempre me pasa estoy bien-al levantarse apoyo el pie izquierdo hizo una mueca de dolor y Byakuya enarco ambas cejas- de acuerdo no estoy bien contento- dijo haciendo un mohín

-déjame ver le dijo cuando ya estaban en un sillón y tomaba delicadamente su pie izquierdo

-ah! Duele-se quejo

-apenas te toque- se defendió

-pero duele- dijo con los ojos cristalinos

-tal vez sea mejor ir a un médico te llevare solo dime por donde es

- no es necesario salir, préstame mi celular-dijo y él se lo dio-si mi memoria no falla aunque puede pasar jeje aquí debe haber el teléfono de un medico particular-dijo buscando en la agenda-aquí esta genial debo agradecer a Ernesto el agendarlo, ah hola doctor Aureoles….

**1hr después**

-como esta-pregunto Byakuya

-solo tienes un raspón en la rodilla izquierda, pero en su pie izquierdo el empeine de su dedo gordo se separó, he vendado el pie, pero no debe forzarlo debe guardar reposo por lo menos 1 semana y estará bien

-entiendo gracias- dijo acompañándolo a la puerta

Al regresar vio a Cristina de brazos cruzados y susurrando cosas que no podía oir.

-solo es una semana-dijo Byakuya y ella volteo a verlo

**Bien hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, no olviden comentar para poder saber si la historia les gusta o no, la canción que se menciona la canta un grupo coreano llamado Nine Muses y la canción se llama Ticket, los invito a leer mis demás historias.**

**Hasta luego un beso y gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola de nuevo aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.**

**Yuliheth Ferrer: Me alegro que la historia te guste y bueno yo tampoco me había imaginado a Byakuya en el mundo real por eso decidi hacer esta historia y con respecto a que paso en la sociedad de almas bueno eso lo sabras mas adelante, gracias por comentar.**

**CAPITULO 5: ESTOY ENAMORADA, ESPERA ENAMORADA?!**

**POV CRISTINA**

-genial me tenía que lastimar el pie, siempre me ando cayendo, pero nooo justo ahora tenía que lastimarme, ahora no poder usar esas lindas zapatillas que compre ayer- pensaba- maldito pie ah! Maldición porque a mí porque porque.

Después de azotar en el piso y gritar como chica a punto de ser asesinada en Halloween por un maniaco, al pareció frente a mí, como rayos llego tan rápido? Bueno no importa concéntrate me dije pero de repente sentí que me tomaba de la cintura y con su mano tomaba la mía,

-apóyate en mi- dijo

Me acerco a él, dios huele maravillosamente, hice memoria pero no recuerdo haberle comprado una loción oh entonces?, de repente sentí como mis mejillas se coloreaban genial ahora soy un foco de navidad,

-estoy bien-le dije y apoyé el pie, me dolió al instante, creo que hice una mueca porque enarco una ceja, lo fulmine con la mirada vaya parece que al universo le encanta contradecirme, me llevo al sillón, luego llame al doctor, el llego pero no entendí lo que decía o mejor dicho no ponía atención.

-mis preciosas zapatillas no poder usarlas en un rato no se vale!-pensaba ok me Salí de lo importante, me cruce de brazos cuando ambos salieron y fulmine a mi pie quien sabe tal vez así sane ok eso es estúpido.

-solo es una semana-escuche y lo vi parado frente a mí, tenía una pequeña sonrisa, entonces me di cuenta me veía diferente de la primera vez que lo vi, de nuevo sentí que me sonrojaba mientras mi corazón comenzaba a latir desenfrenadamente, se acercó y se sentó junto a mí, suspiro y voltee a verlo algo sorprendida.

-estará bien- susurro para sí mismo

-qué?-le pregunte

-nada-dijo inocentemente

-se habrá preocupado por mí-susurre

-qué?-dijo el

-ah nada nada-mi turno de ser la inocente te,**incomodo**… me dice mi cabecita, mierda si es muy incómodo debe haber algo que pueda hacer para cambiar este ambiente

-quiero un omandu y un vaso de leche fría-eres una genio no se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor

-que es omandu?-pregunto

-am como un pan, bueno-dije intentando levantarme

-que haces?-dijo , se levantó y extendió los brazos para atraparme si caía de nuevo ja no soy tan idiota

-quiero un omandu y voy a comprarlo-le respondí

-no puedes caminar

-entonces que hare genio quiero un omandu-dije como niña pequeña y le hice un puchero, el me miro interrogante, vez no tienes idea-dije otra vez empezando a caminar o algo así, see lo se puedo ser muy infantil a veces pero así soy jejeje

-queda lejos?-pregunto y me detuve

-no como a una cuadra-dije y volví a empezar a caminar

Sentí que el suelo desaparecía de mis pies, creí que me estaba cayendo de nuevo y cerré los ojos pero no sentí nada sentí que era levantada

-y el golpe?-dije esperando azotar de nuevo

-cual golpe?-pregunto confundido

Abrí los ojos y.. Oh! Espera espera me está cargando en brazos! Tipo princesa! No como casados! wiii!

-q… que haces-dije súper emocionada pero también súper sorprendida y confundida

-dijiste que querías un omandu y no puedes caminar, además yo no sé dónde sea-dijo y comenzó a caminar a la puerta

-p.. Pero esto no es necesario bájame-no! No me bajes!

-no importa-

Al ver que él no iba a bajarme pase mis manos por su cuello y me aferre mas como su mi vida dependiera de ello, otra vez ese aroma el cual no provenía de ninguna loción, el cual es algo embriagador para mí en cierta forma, cerré los ojos e inhale profundamente tratando de grabar aún más ese aroma en mi mente .

Entonces lo comprendí me había enamorado de él y sin darme cuenta.

Aunque un parte de mi no quiere la otra parte solo quiere ser feliz, solo espero que todo salga bien.

**FIN POV CRISTINA**

**PÓV BYAKUYA**

Fue un impulso si solo eso fue, pero porque? Hace mucho que no me sentía así, esta necesidad de proteger a alguien, este temor de perder, pero proteger a quién?, perder a quién?, nadie debería importarme excepto Rukia y yo mismo.

Por culpa de Kurotsuchi aparezco en un lugar distinto, es el mundo humano pero aquí tengo un cuerpo real, no es solo mi alma o el estar dentro de un gigai es como ser humano de nuevo, y ella apareció de repente, me ayuda a adaptarme a este lugar y me apoya en lo que necesito , pero porque lo hace? Aun no lo sé,

-porque será divertido-me dijo

No la entiendo y esta sensación menos, la necesidad de protegerla, el sentir que mi mundo se derrumba al verla en el suelo lastimada y antes de darme cuenta la tengo en mis brazos y como aquella noche tiene los ojos cerrados pero no está dormida, se dio cuenta que la observe, abrió sus ojos y me miró fijamente, sus mejillas nuevamente están rosadas, se ve hermosa, que hermosa? Que me está pasando, siento entonces el latido de su corazón frenético contra mi pecho y como se aferra a mí con sus manos en mi cuello.

Sonrió ligeramente porque aunque lo niegue o lo intente evitar no puedo , me enamore de ella.

**FIN POV BIAKUYA**

**POV CRISTINA**

La semana paso, Byakuya me ayudo muchísimo siempre estuvo con migo, cuando quería algo me lo traía, cuando me despertaba me ayudaba a llegar a la sala en pocas palabras siempre que lo necesite ahí estaba.

Cada día que transcurría me daba cuenta que ese sentimiento crecía, pero, si siempre hay un pero, no creo que el sienta lo mismo que yo tal vez el me ayudo y cuido en agradecimiento, además de que él debe regresar a su hogar, no tengo idea de como ayudarlo y creo que el menos, lo único que puedo hacer es ayudarlo a que se sienta bien mientras esta aquí, hasta que ocurra algo no se como un milagro y pueda resolverlo, pero hasta entonces aprovechare cada minuto junto a él, aunque sé que cuando se vaya me dolerá, no quiero sentir ese dolor de nuevo, esta vez no lo soportaría pero aun así, sé que eso no puede evitarse.

**FIN POV CRISTINA**

-me dirás ahora donde iremos-pregunto Byakuya a Cristina que ese día solo le dijo que saldrían

-iremos a frikilandia-dijo sonriente

-qué es eso?

-un lugar o el paraíso para mí y muchos otakus y amantes de corea jeje

-a que iremos?

-a recoger un dorama que encargue , hoy me lo entregan-cara de confusión de Byakuya- un dorama es una novela asiática pero mil veces mejor que las de aquí, ugh! Esas me tienen harta siempre tratan de lo mismo, prefiero mis doramas son más interesantes y mejores

-entiendo

-mira ahí es- dijo

Señalo un edificio de 3 pisos y ambos entraron, subieron una escaleras eléctricas hasta el 2° piso, la plaza estaba llena de muchos chicos y chicas de todas las edades pero al entrar ellos las miradas se centraron en ellos o mejor dicho en Byakuya.

-vaya vaya así que este es el chico del que habla todo el mundo- dijo alguien y ambos voltearon- la dueña de la voz era una chica de la edad de Cristina cabello negro corto delgada ojos cafés y piel clara.

-Yui!-grito y se acercó a abrazarla

-hola pequeña-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo- estoy enojada contigo eh!-dijo ya que se separaron

-oh y ahora que hice?

-te desapareciste 1 semana! Dime que ocurrió?

-jeje es que me lastime el pie y tuve que tomar reposo 1 semana lo siento

-qué? Pero estas bien como paso?-pregunto y los 3 empezaron a caminar

-pues me lastime mi dedito gordo del pie izquierdo

-seguramente te caíste –dijo y Cristina bajo la mirada avergonzada- lo sabía porque no me sorprende cuantas veces te he dicho que tengas cuidado eres muy despistada Cristina

-si ya lo se

-en fin ah te perdiste muchas cosas

-cuáles?

-pues am creo que primero deberías presentarnos no crees

-es verdad lo siento, Yui él es Byakuya, Byakuya ella es Nancy pero no le gusta su nombre y le decimos Yui

-hola- dijo ella animada y el solo asintió

-oye a que te referías con eso de que todo el mundo habla de el

-ah pues mira ves el día que te invite a la fiesta y no fuiste

-si

-gracias a ese tonto llamado Jun que tenías por novio- dijo y Byakuya frunció el ceño al recordar ese chico- el día de la fiesta llego de mal humor , cuando me acerque a ver que tenía me pregunto si tenías novio y le dije que no sabía y me dijo que porque te vio con un chico y me lo describió a el-dijo señalando a Byakuya, interrogo a todos en la fiesta, pero todos le dijeron lo mismo y ahora él y todos los que conoces se preguntan quién es el misterioso chico y si es tu novio

-ya veo- dijo ella ruborizada-

-see pero yo creo que esta celoso ya sabes ese dicho " nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" bueno y entonces?

-entonces qué?

Pues que si son o no novios

-n.. Novios-dijo totalmente roja-no Yui s… solo somos a.. amigos

-si como no se nota que se gustan-pensó- y como se conocieron- dijo

-oh mierda y ahora que le dijo, espera lo tengo- pensó –fue la vez que fui a Japón y esta vez el vino de visita

-ok

-lo olvidaba ahora vuelvo puedes quedarte con él un momento?

-claro

-Byakuya no tardo-le dijo ella

-hay que sentarnos va a tardar-le dijo cuándo Cristina se fue y se acercaron a unas mesas

-te puedo preguntar algo—dijo Byakuya el cual había estado callado

-claro, pregunta, espera ya sé que quieres saber es sobre Jun

Byakuya frunció el ceño

-como lo supiste

-es obvio pequeño Cristina te gusta y quieres saber qué onda con él , solo te diré una cosa más te vale que no la hagas sufrir, suficiente tuvo con el imbécil de Jun como para que ahora tú también llegues y la friegues –dijo seria

-a que te refieres- pregunto interesado

-espera no te lo ha dicho aun- dijo sorprendida- es que como le gustas pensé que ya sabias

-no le gusto

-hay no puede ser es más que obvio que sí, vaya ella no es la única despistada, te diré pero no le digas que yo te lo dije ok?

- de acuerdo

-es una larga historia todo empezó hace más de 2 años…

**Aquí termina el capitulo de hoy espero comentarios bye bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**KuraAmi: hola de nuevo nena y pues si en eso tienes razón se enamoraron muy rápido pero eso es porque no soy de las que alargan lo bueno jejej, en fin gracias por comentar y con respecto a las historias de los animes que me pides lo mas probable es que si las haga pero se paciente. **

**CAPITULO 6: LA VERDAD**

-ese día yo iba con 3 chicos, estábamos en el centro comercial y nos topamos con Cristina, yo se los presente, el primero:

Lee, es un año mayor que ella, el segundo Jun , él es 4 años mayor que ella y es hermano de Lee, y el ultimo Hyun de la misma edad que Jun, ese día fuimos a comer los y estuvimos platicando, pero ella de cierta forma se llevaba muy bien con Lee, paso una semana y ellos seguían en contacto, un día Jun me dijo que Cristina le gustaba y quería tener algo con ella, yo accedí a ayudarle, empezaron a conocerse, salían y todo, yo le decía a ella que era un buen chico y uno de los mejores partidos.

Después de 3 semanas se hicieron novios, pero luego Lee me dijo que él estaba enamorado de Cristina desde la primera vez que la vio y que incluso Jun lo sabía, me di cuenta entonces que Jun solo andaba con ella porque Lee la quería, le reclame a Jun y me dijo que era mentira, Lee decidió hacerse a un lado para que ella fuera feliz con su hermano y entonces él se convirtió en su mejor amigo.

Todo estuvo bien por un par de meses, Jun llevaba a Cristina a una de sus sesiones y…

-sesión de qué?-pregunto Byakuya interrumpiéndola

-de fotos es que ellos 3 trabajan de modelos en una compañía coreana establecida aquí en México, como te decía la llevo a una de sus sesiones, al llegar ella con el todo el mundo comenzó a hablar y como era obvio un grupo de admiradoras de él se molestó mucho, porque según él era demasiado para ella, y que no era bonita, y bla bla bla, Cristina se sentía muy mal por todo lo que decían así que salió a un jardín que hay ahí, estaba oyendo música cuando ese grupito llego y una de ella le empezó a decir de cosas y luego entre todas la acorralaron y le exigían que lo dejara pero en ese preciso instante Hyun junto con otro chico llego y le dijo que la dejaran de molestar que ese no era asunto de ella, Cristina le agradeció el que la haya defendido, otro problema fue cuando Hyun le presento al chico que iba con él se llama Ryu.

A Hyun lo llamaron y Ryu se quedó con Cristina platicando un buen rato hasta que Jun llego y los vio, él se enojó y le reclamo, ella le explico lo que había sucedido con esa chavas pero a él no le importó, se acercó a Ryu y le dijo que no se acercara jamás a Cristina que era su novia y no lo quería revoloteando alrededor de ella, ella se enojó porque la actitud de Jun y le dijo que no era quien para que decidiera a quien le iba o no a hablar, esa fue su primera pelea, él se molestó tanto que la dejo ahí y Ryu se sintió mal porque creía que todo fue su culpa lo cual obviamente no es cierto, así que el la llevo a su casa, por más de 1 semana Jun y Cristina no se hablaron hasta que Lee hablo con Jun para que arreglara las cosas con ella, así fue aunque a Jun no le agradaba la amistad de Cristina con Ryu, en ese entonces ya llevaban 4 meses de novios.

El padre de Lee y Jun llego del extranjero y se enteró de la relación de ellos y a él no le pareció, le ordeno a Jun terminar con ella y lo hizo, ella estuvo muy mal un tiempo le decía que volvieran, y regresaron pero su padre se molestó demasiado así que lo que hizo fue comprometer a Jun con una chica de su país, cuando Cristina se enteró le pidió que le explicara y que la dejara que ella lo amaba, y el solo dijo: " porque voy a dejarla es muy hermosa y sabes mi padre tiene razón lo nuestro llego a su fin ya me aburrí", la dejo, y le dijo que se casaría que no lo volviera a buscar.

Cristina entro en una fuerte depresión, por 2 semanas no dormía, casi no comía, no salía, solo lloraba jamás la vi así, luego el muy idiota lo que hizo fue mandarle una invitación para la boda, le dije que no fuera pero ella dijo que lo haría, fue a la boda pero en el momento del "si acepto", no puedo soportarlo y salió corriendo, Lee, Ryu y Hyun salieron tras ella y la tranquilizaron, Lee se sentía muy mal le dolía verla así, incluso intento convencer a Jun de no casarse pero el solo decía que Cristina ya había pasado y nunca la quiso que solo fue un juego, Lee se molestó con él y como Ryu también estaba ahí se peleó con él por eso pero Hyun los detuvo antes de que pasara algo peor.

Ella lo trato de superar le ha costado muchísimo, porque él era su razón de despertar cada día, no la volví a ver sonreír, Ryu, Lee y Hyun y yo siempre estuvimos a su lado, tratábamos de animarla, salíamos con ella pero era muy difícil hasta que hable con ella y la hice entrar en razón, ella no sabía pero tuve que decirle que él nunca la amo que solo jugaba con ella, la lastime mas pero era necesario y así empezó a recapacitar y decidió olvidarlo.

Ella no lo había vuelto a ver hasta ese día que tu ibas con ella, ahora vez porque te digo que no la hagas sufrir, ella no puede pasar por eso otra vez no lo soportaría lo se.-dijo finalmente

Byakuya estaba sorprendido, frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, estaba molesto, por ese imbécil ella sufrió mucho, cuando Cristina regreso junto a ellos se prometió que jamás dejaría que el la volviera a lastimar.

-vamos a comer-dijo Cristina y cuando vio a Byakuya no puedo evitar sonreír

-gracias pero debo irme-dijo Yui levantándose

-tan pronto?

-si lo siento

-mmm de acuerdo

-entonces nos vemos vale cuídense mucho , ah por cierto-dijo viendo a Byakuya- no lo olvides se-cre-to-le dijo

-no te preocupes- le respondió

-bye bye-dijo y se fue

Cristina frunció el ceño y volteo a ver a Byakuya

-de que me perdí

-nada importante

-seguro?-dijo no muy convencida

-sí, no querías comer?-dijo cambiando de tema

-cierto vamos quiero comida china- dijo y ambos salieron de ahí

**Bien con esto termina el capitulo de hoy y lamento si es algo corto.**

**Les traigo una propuesta que dependerá de ustedes si se hace o no. Como ven al fic le faltan mas comentarios, si publican muchísimos comentarios les prometo que la próxima semana serán dos si DOS! Capítulos los que subiré, asi que depende de ustedes.**

**Hasta la próxima un beso, bye bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Isagamboa7: Mil gracias po comentar y como vez no conseguí los comentaros que quería, u..u, perooo como tu cumpliste y como en verdad los quieres los subiré por ti ok, y no t preocupes x no haber comentado antes en fin espero te gusten un beso y cuídate. **

** CAPITULO 7: FIESTA PARTE1**

-buaa- lloraba Cristina

-ya no llores-le dijo Byakuya

-p… pero es que no es justo

-si si-dijo-pero era inevitable

-e… es que buuuaa! Pobre Itachi no merecía morir-dijo viendo la televisión de nuevo

Si así es estaban viendo la parte de Naruto Shippuden en la cual Sasuke-Hot-Uchiha, mataba a Itachi-Sex-Simbol.

Llevaban 2 horas sentados frente a la pantalla plasma de la sala viendo anime, ella porque quería ver a su "novio" (aaa quien no jejeje) y por qué ella lo obligo y no había nada que hacer, see una tarde de sábado como las demás

Toc toc *asco el efecto de sonido**

-ya voy- snif snif-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas y levantándose

Volvieron a tocar como desesperados y a Cristina le empezó a palpitar fuertemente una vena encima de la sien en su ojo.

Señal: esta molesta

Consecuencias: un herido

-YA VOY!-grito y abrió la puerta- QUE! Ah solo eres tu pasa

-si solo yo, porque tardas tanto, oh que paso?-dijo cambiando su semblante a serio al verla- porque lloras?

-e.. es que..

-no me digas que el…-dijo entrando y empujando a Cristina de paso-donde esta! Lo voy a matar-dijo llegando a la sala-porque llora?-le dijo cuando estuvo frente a él y señalo a Cristina.

Byakuya solo señalo la pantalla y ella volteo.

-oh!- dijo y apareció un tic nervioso en su ojo

-Yui espera-dijo Cristina alcanzándola

-ah! Maldición Cristina cuantas veces te he dicho que ya no veas esa parte siempre te pones como magdalena

-e… es qu… que Itachi-dijo llorando nuevamente

-como sea veo que nunca oyes lo que te digo, bueno no hay tiempo vamos a tu habitación-dijo y la empezó a jalar

-que para qué?

-mujer sabes cuánto tiempo llevas sin ir a una fiesta, te hace falta y hoy hay una y vas a ir

-pero no tengo ganas-dijo como niña chiquita

-no te estoy preguntando iras y tu igual-dijo volteando a ver a Byakuya

-como sea-le respondió

Hora y media después Cristina y Byakuya ya arreglados estaban esperando en la sala a que Yui terminara de plancharse el cabello.

Byakuya llevaba puesto una playera de lycra color azul rey de manga larga, encima una chamarra de piel color negra, pantalón de mezclilla gris oscuro y zapatos negros.

Cristina vestía un blusón color palo de rosa con mangas cortas y botones negros enfrente, el cual le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, medias color negras de figuras (awww amo esas medias se ven geniales ejem lo siento), con botas bajas también negras las cuales le llegaban a bajo de la rodilla, el cabello suelto ligeramente ondulado sujeto con un pasador, maquillaje natural.

-bien vámonos-dijo Yui llegando, iba vestida con un pantalón negro entubado botines con tacón color café y una blusa beige pegada al cuerpo, cabello planchado.

-Yui en serio no quiero ir-dijo r5istina con cara aburrida

-anda necesitas divertirte

Siendo obligada salieron los 3 y caminaron a través de las calles eran las 7 pm cuando llegaron a un club de insurgentes llamado "Night"

Cuando cruzaron la puerta Byakuya quedo completamente sorprendido, el lugar parecía mucho más grande de lo que afuera mostraba.

Había una pista de baile repleta de gente, la cual era iluminada por luces de colores tintineantes, al otro extremo pegada en una esquina había una gran barra, tras ella varias bebidas, al lado de la barra varias mesas iluminadas por luces blancas, el ambiente sumamente agradable, un chico se acercó a Yui , el cual Cristina reconoció como su novio –

-oe-le hablo Cristina a Byakuya cuando Yui se fue-podemos aprovechar ahora y salir huyendo que dices?-le pregunto con voz esperanzada

-mmm-lo pensó-es interesante este lugar-dijo sorprendiéndola y acercándose a una de las mesas

-qué?!no!-

tarde él estaba llegando a la mesa, de mala gana lo siguió, se sentó frente a él con el ceño fruncido, pero su rostro cambio al ver como la miraba el , su corazón se detuvo un instante

-te ves hermosa-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-g…gracias-dijo totalmente roja-t… tú también te vez…-dudo en decirlo pero tomo valor y volteo a verlo-también te vez muy guapo-dijo segura de sí misma y completamente roja

El momento no era incomodo sino agradable hasta que…

-hola-dijo una voz

Cristina volteo y vio a una rubia con una coleta alta y ropa que creía que jamás habría alguien que se la pusiera por lo provocativa que era, esta se acercó a Byakuya dándole la espalda, un poco apartadas había 2 chicas más las cuales la miraban con una sonrisa burlona, frunció el ceño y les lanzo una mirada envenenada.

-ejem-carraspeo Cristina para que la "notaran"-te molesta-le dijo a la chica mordazmente ocasionando que la volteara a ver

-oh querida estamos ocupados sino te has dado cuenta-le respondió altivamente y dirigió su atención a Byakuya de nuevo ignorándola olímpicamente-me llamo Alice tu eres….

-Byakuya-le respondió por cortesía

-oh lindo nombre-dijo seductoramente y se sentó en una silla junto a el muy pegada

Cristina abrió los ojos sorprendida del nivel de zorra que esa tipa era, iba a hablar pero alguien se le adelanto

-disculpa-dijo separándose de ella a una distancia prudente-pero esa señorita-dijo señalando a Cristina-está conmigo en este momento - *wow todo un caballero awww* la chica se levanto y miro a Cristina fríamente

- "oh querida estamos ocupados sino te has dado cuanta"- dijo repitiendo las palabras de ella con una sonrisa triunfante

Furiosa la rubia se fue seguida de las otras dos chicas incrédulas de que ese bomboncito andante viniera con "esa".

-estas bien-le pregunto

-si-dijo- am parece que eres muy popular no-así o más directa

Nuevamente sonrió

-si eso parece

-aja-dijo indiferente-ja lo sabía un presumido –pensó

-estas molesta-no era una pregunta

-no-dijo secamente y desvió la mirada,

Oyó el sonido de una silla moverse y frente a ella vio una mano alzo el rostro y vio a Byakuya de pie al lado de donde ella estaba sentada, en su rostro una leve sonrisa, dudosa tomo su mano y se levantó, ambos caminaron, él iba delante dirigiéndola a la pista de baile y ella detrás observando sus manos entrelazadas, sonrió.

Era una canción lenta, al llegar se detuvieron y el volteo, ella levanto el rostro y sus miradas se encontraron, nada importaba solo eran él y ella.

-no estoy familiarizado con este tipo de música lo lamento

-no te preocupes es mi turno de ayudarte-le dijo sonriendo

Con el corazón a punto de salirse y los nervios a mil, Cristina y Byakuya se acercaron, recargo suavemente las palmas de sus manos en el pecho de él, el coloco sus manos en su cintura atrayéndola hacia él, y sin saber cómo estaban bailando, sin apartar la vista del otro, pasaron unos minutos y la canción termino, entonces se dieron cuenta que estaban cerca muy cerca, con su mano tomo suavemente su barbilla y atrajo su rostro al de él acortando la distancia entre ambos, fundiéndose en un tierno beso que los lleno de una gran felicidad.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8: FIESTA PARTE 2**

-entonces ese es el chico verdad-pregunto un chico que desde lejos veía a Cristina y Byakuya

-sip Jonathan awww se ven taaan lindos juntos-dijo Yui a su novio

-tienes razón-dijo una voz femenina, la cual la sobresalto y giro bruscamente- ah! Patricia casi me provocas un infarto

-tú lo ha dicho casi

-tonta-dijo fulminándola con la mirada entonces abrió los ojos como platos-oh por dios-exclamo al ver un graaan grupo de personas tras ella que no perdían ningún detalle de lo que pasaba-QUE DEMONIOS HACEN!- grito pero debido a la música solo ellos la oyeron

-eh-pregunto una de las chicas-pues obvio venimos a ver al novio de Cristina

-metiches eso son!-les grito Yui

* * *

Era uno de los momentos más hermosos de su vida

-wow-pensó-no wow se queda corto

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES!-grito una voz en su cabeza

-cállate y déjame disfrutar

-por favor no me digas que se te olvido un pequeño detalle

-de que hablas?

-eres idiota o qué? Está casado CASADO!-le recalco su conciencia

Callo en cuanta de la cruda verdad, estaba por separase de el cuándo sintió que la jalaban del brazo izquierdo hacia atrás, con el rostro sorprendido observo a Byakuya con la misma expresión que ella, giro la cara y observo que la arrastraban a la salida

-mierda-susurro al ver a esa persona que ella conocía perfectamente-que haces aquí-le dijo en un frio tono tranquilo pero él no respondió solo la siguió jalando-que haces?-dijo empezando a perder la calma pero nada-QUE DEMONIOS HACES? QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES?-exploto y se detuvo negándose a dar un solo paso más ocasionando que todos la voltearan a ver y la música parara, eran el centro de atención.

Jalo su brazo de nuevo pero no se movía, suspiro y se dio vuelta, al hacerlo la vio con el ceño fruncido, alzo una ceja y le mostro una sonrisa burlona

-te hice una pregunta

-no puedes besarlo

-ah sí y según tu porque no?-porque está casado-respondió su conciencia- tú cállate no hablo contigo

-porque no y ya-respondió y comenzó a jalarla de nuevo

-que..? Oye suéltame

-no

-suéltame, SE ACABO NO SOMOS NADA, NO TIENES DERECHO A JALARME!

-maldición eres muy ruidosa-dijo exasperado y se dio la vuelta

Antes de poder reaccionar Cristina estaba siendo cargada sobre su hombro como muñeca vieja, Byakuya a lo lejos intentaba acercarse lo cual era difícil por la marea de gente, cuando vio que salían y la música era puesta de nuevo se dio prisa por seguirlos.

En la calle toda la gente se detenía a observar a esa pareja que hacia tanto escándalo.

-BAJAME AHORA!-gritaba a todo pulmón mientras trataba de bajarse lo cual era imposible porque la tenía bien agarrada

-disculpa pero así no se debe tratar a una señorita además, no parece que a ella le agrade que la lleves así-dijo una voz y el chico se dio la vuelta viendo frente a el a Byakuya con su rostro sumamente serio

-Byakuya!-exclamo y su rostro se ilumino

-hola de nuevo Cristina-dijo con una sonrisa-te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas por no haber reaccionado antes, pude evitarte este mal momento lo lamento

-no te preocupes por eso pero podrías hacer que el me baje

Enarco una ceja y sonrió

-por supuesto-dijo y se acercó un poco- bájala-le dijo fríamente

-porque habría de hacerte caso?-dijo burlonamente

-porque ella viene con migo y no permitiré que la trates de esa manera

Ambos se miraban fijamente sin dar muestras de que alguno fuera a ceder.

-y eso que ella es mi novia-

-QUE?!-grito cristina-ESTAS LOCO DEMENTE O FUMADO YO NO SOY TU NOVIA!

-hay cristina olvide lo adorable que eres al enojarte-dijo riendo

-cierra la boca Jun-dijo con una mirada asesina

-no me gusta repetir las cosas bájala

-y yo ya te dije que no lo hare

-no quiero lastimarte pero si no lo haces me obligas a hacerlo-dijo acercándose mas

-daño? Ja quiero verlo-dijo retadoramente

-oh oh no me gusta cómo va esto-pensó Cristina

-Cristina!-se escuchó a Yui gritar que venía corriendo seguida de su novio, empujo a todos abriéndose paso , viendo a Jun y Byakuya mirarse con recelo

-Yui-dijo aliviada Cristina, si alguien podía detener la bipolaridad de Jun esa era Yui

-Jun qué demonios haces deja esta estupidez y vete-le dijo molesta

- Yui este no es tu problema así que no te metas donde no te importa-le dijo mordazmente

-no le hables así-dijo su novio dando un paso, pero ella lo detuvo poniendo un brazo frente a él y ella dio el paso

-pues fíjate que si es mi problema Cristina y Byakuya son mis amigos y no dejare que los molestes con tus estúpidos celos

-entrometida-le dijo-sabes que no vales mi tiempo -le dijo a Byakuya y se dio vuelta pero antes de seguir Byakuya estaba frente a él cortándole el camino

-te pedí amablemente que la bajaras te daré una última oportunidad bájala y vete-dijo amenazante

-oblígame-le respondió y Byakuya deseo que no le hubiera dicho eso

En un rápido movimiento, se agacho ligeramente y con su puño izquierdo golpeo suavemente (según él) el estómago de Jun ocasionando que se le doblaran las rodillas y se quedara sin aire, soltando a Cristina la cual hubiera caído fuertemente al suelo pero sintió como era tomada en el aire por unos fuertes brazos

-estas bien?- pregunto Byakuya con alivio en su voz por tenerla cerca de el de nuevo

-si-dijo con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y la cara roja por estar así de nuevo con-gracias

Jun recupero el aire y aun en el suelo intento tirar a Byakuya con una patada, pero este reacciono dando un pequeño brinco hacia atrás con la chica aun en brazos, la puso suavemente en el suelo y se posiciono frente a ella-protegiéndola.

-Byakuya no pelees con él por favor-dijo nerviosa

-tranquila estará bien no le hace daño

-no me refería a el

Jun se levantó y se acercó a el con puño derecho en alto pero byakuya lo esquivo fácilmente, aprovechando su distracción tomo su brazo izquierdo volteándolo hacia su espalda y haciendo una llave dejando a jun inmovilizado.

-SUELTAME!- gritaba tratando de safarse

-si sigues moviéndote asi solo conseguiras lastimarte.

Cristina pudo ver a 3 chicos que se acercaban corriendo los cuales reconocio como Lee, Hyun y Ryu.

-que sucede pregunto el hermano de Jun al llegar

-chicos-susurro Cristina y ellos voltearon a verla junto a Byakuya comprendiendo todo al instante

Ryu se acerco a cristina con una gran sonrisa de felicidad por verla, Byakuya se dio cuenta pero solo pudo fruncir el ceño por tener aun agarrado a Jun.

-hola-le dijo Ryu a Cristina ignorando la pelea

-a hola ryu

-parece que Jun hace de las suyas de nuevo-dijo aun sonriente

-si pero esta vez se paso-dijo molesta

-que sucedió-pregunto Hyun acercandose

-dejame adivinar Jun te vio con el y se puso celoso no?-pregunto Ryu

-exactamente y byakuya solo se defendió

-bueno disculpa-le dijo a Byakuya- podrias soltar a Jun

Byakuya solo lo miro como si estuviera loco.

-tranquilo-dijo Hyun-si intenta algo lo detendremos

Byakuya solo asintió y lo solto, Jun se volteo rápidamente dispuesto a lanzarse de nuevo contra él, pero ambois chicos lo agarraron rápidamente. Cristina, Yui y su novio se acercarfon.

-estas bien-pregunto Cristina a Byakuya preocupada

-si no te preocupes

-como ya todo esta arreglado podemos volver a la fiesta-dijo yui

-am no me siento muy bien que digamos mejor luego nos vemos vale?: dijo nerviosa

-segura?-la interrogo no creyéndole nada

-si

-está bien-dijo resingada- vamos Jonathan-dijo y ambos se fueron

-bueno Byakuya ellos son Lee, Ryu, Hyun y bueno el es Jun ya ñlo conoces-dijo mirando al mencionado molesta- chicos el es Byakuya am un amigo

-un placer-dijo Byakuya y ellos solo asintieron

-espera amigo?- dijo Ryu apenas procesando

-si –dijo ladeando la cabeza-porque?

-no son novios?-pregunto Lee

-no

-y porque se besaban-dijo Jun y Cristina se sonrojo

-yo la bese-dijo Byakuya

-QUE?!-Gritaron al unísono- ERES UN…!

-chicos cálmense-dijo interponiéndose

-PORQUE DEJASTE QUE TE BESARA!-grito Lee y Jun al unísono

-se está propasando? Si es así yo…-dijo Ryu

-no no no-dijo agitando la cabeza a ambos lados

-ahora si va a ver lo que es bueno-dijo Hyun tronándose los nudillos

-BASTA!-grito exasperada- SI EL Y YO NOS BESAMOS ES NUESTRO PROBLEMA! ADEMAS YO QUERIA BESARLO!-grito y todos la miraron-oh mierda-penso al ver que hablo de mas y agacho la mirada-yo… bueno-trataba de explicar, Byakuya se acerco y beso tiernamente su frente-eh? Dijo aun mas roja y confundida

-te lo advierto-dijo Lee aceptando de mala gana

-si te atreves a lastimarla-siguio Ryu

-te juro que desearas no habernos conocido-termino Hyun

-tienen mi palabra jamas la lastimare-dijo Byakuya serio

-más te vale-siseo Lee-supongo que es hora de irnos

-hasta luego nena-dijo Ryu y beso su mejilla en señal de despedida

-nos vemos después pequeña-dijo Lee besando su otra mejilla

-bye bye hermanita-dijo Hyun despeinando su cabello con su mano

-adios chicos cuídense-dijo sonriente pero entonces vio a Jun parado viéndola seriamente

-vamos Jun-dijo Lee

-ahora los alcanzo, no are nada-dijo al ver como lo miraban

-de acuerdo-le respondio y se adelantaron

-entonces te gusta –le pregunto a ella cuando se fueron

-si

-ya veo-volteo a ver a Byakuya- la quieres?

-si-respondió sin dudar y cristina lo vio sorprendida

-entonces cuídala y valórala como no lo hice yo-dijo serio

Se acercó a ella y beso su frente

-lo lamento, por hacerte sufrir hace tiempo, por hacerte llorar, ahora no sabes cómo me arrepiento por no haberte tratado mejor, solo quería saber si aún me amabas pero veo que ya no fui un tonto podrás perdonarme?

-Jun yo…-estaba incrédula por oírle decir todo aquello pero le sonrió dulcemente como solía hacerlo cuando eran novios-yo no tengo nada que perdonarte-dijo sincera

-eres una gran chica espero podamos empezar de nuevo y ser amigos

-por supuesto-le dijo a un sonriente

-me alegra que seas feliz, lamento lo de hace rato-le dijo a Byakuya

-no importa le respondió

-debo irme cuídate Cristina y tu cuídala es muy despistada-dijo sonriente

-lo hare

-bueno nos vemos-dijo dándose la vuelta para alcanzar a los chicos

-adiós-dijo cristina pero él ya se había ido

-él te quería pero el pensar que podía perderte o te enamoraras de alguien más hizo que él se comportara así-dijo Byakuya viendo a Jun alejarse

-tú lo sabias-le dijo sorprendida

-si-dijo viéndola

-Yui te lo dijo

-ella estaba preocupada por ti

-ella siempre ha sido así, siempre cuida de mi es como la hermana, mayor que nunca tuve

-comprendo, dime quieres caminar un poco?

-claro

Ambos caminaron a través de las iluminadas calles platicando amenamente y riendo discretamente por parte de Byakuya y fuertemente por parte de Cristina.

El celular de ella sonó, y al sacarlo vio en la pantalla un recordatorio

-así que mañana es 7 de Julio-dijo y guardó su celular

**Aquí terminan los dos capítulos que prometí espero les hayan gustado y no olviden comentar hasta la próxima un beso bye bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holaaaaaaaa aquí el nuevo capitulo.**

**Nami-Swann : Gracias por comentar y por seguir la historia, me alegro que cris te caiga bien jejeje, también quisiera decirte que tu historia me encanta siempre la leo aunque uno no he comentado lo siento muchísimo pero ando mega ocuapda en disculpa te dedico este capitulo. Un beso. **

**CAPITULO 9: ANIVERSARIO**

Cuando Byakuya despertó al día siguiente, observo que Cristina ya estaba levantada, lo cual era raro

-buenos días-dijo ella al verlo, llevaba puesto un vestido de strapless en capas de colores beige y café, con 3 botones en la parte del busto y un listón grueso café en la cintura, encima un suéter delgado beige, zapatos bajos y el cabello atado en una cola baja del lado izquierdo.

-buenos días-le respondió y se acercó a besar su mejilla-iré a cambiarme-dijo al verla arreglada

-claro

Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla color azul claro y una playera blanca pegada con una chamarra azul marino encima y tenis Nike blancos.

-te levantaste temprano-le dijo mientras desayunaban, tenía el presentimiento de que saldrían

-sí, oye debo ir a un lugar me acompañas?

-sí, puedo preguntar a dónde?

-al cementerio hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres y quiero ir contigo-le respondió y el la volteo a ver

-por supuesto

Al terminar de desayunar, salieron y tomaron in taxi que los dejo frente a un cementerio, en una florería cercana ella compro un gran ramo de rosas blancas, entraron al cementerio y comenzaron a caminar en silencio.

-entonces me quieres?-dijo ella de repente roja

-si

-Byakuya-dijo deteniéndose

-dime-dijo deteniéndose también

-que somos?

-no lo sé, tu qué quieres que seamos?

-bueno-dijo suspirando-todo mundo cree que somos pareja y salimos

-quieres que lo seamos?

-si pero…-dijo nerviosa-me dirás la verdad cierto?

-sobre qué?

-sobre esto-dijo tomo su mano y señalo el anillo que había en ella, entonces Byakuya sintió como si este pesara una tonelada y agacho la mirada era momento de que ella supiera su historia

-cristina yo no estoy casado, lo estaba pero lo que sucedió fue….

Así Byakuya le conto todo sobre Hisana, e incluso la promesa sobre Rukia y como está ahora era su hermana, Cristina solo le veía al finalizar lloraba desconsoladamente, Byakuya se acercó y la abrazo.

-y.. yo.. lo siento no sabía que pasaste por todo eso

-no es tú culpa eso paso hace tiempo

-p.. pero tú le prometiste amarla siempre

-lo sé- dijo el al ver que ella pensaba en lo mismo que el- pero Hisana siempre fue una persona muy amable, ella mejor que nadie entenderá lo que ambos sentimos-dijo limpiando sus lágrimas y con ambas manos tomo su rostro y suavemente la beso de nuevo.

Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo a través de las tumbas

-creo que sería bueno que te lo dijera ya sabes lo que siento por ti pero veo que para ti es importante

-a que te refieres-pregunto confundida y vio como Byakuya se detenía de nuevo frente a ella con una ligera sonrisa

-Cristina por favor dime si te gustaría poder ser mi novia

-Byakuya-dijo sorprendida- SII!-grito y se aventó hacia él, que la atrapo y la abrazo fuertemente- SI SI SI SI-repetía feliz

-entonces oficialmente somos pareja-dijo al separarse y ella solo asintió-vamos-dijo tendiéndole la mano y ella la tomo feliz

-aquí es-dijo deteniéndose frente a dos tumbas las cuales estaban apartadas de las demás con una gran cruz blanca de cerámica detrás, ella se arrodillo y puso el gran ramo de rosas en un florero de piedra que había en medio de ambas, cada lapida tenía una inscripción.

"Leticia Hernández Vásquez de Escalante

Una gran mujer, bondadosa, dulce y amable, así como una madre amorosa.

Protege siempre a los que amaste desde donde estés.."

"Julián Escalante Souza

Un gran hombre, fuerte, comprensivo y amable, así como un padre protector.

Protege siempre a los que amaste desde donde estés.."

Cerro sus ojos al terminar de leer y comenzó a rezar, Byakuya solo observo a esa muchacha extraña arrodillada en la tumba de sus padres, esa muchacha la cual a diferencia de muchas otras nunca intento atraer su atención pero sin embargo con su actitud, sus gestos, su sonrisa, su amabilidad y su inocencia logro enamorarlo.

-Byakuya- lo llamo sacándolo de sus pensamientos y la vio sonriéndole- ven mis padres deben conocerte

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se arrodillo también, aplaudiendo 2 veces y rezando brevemente mostrando así su respeto. Al terminar tomo su mano.

-mama, papa él es Byakuya-dijo ella-es mi novio hoy me lo pidió, no es genial, nos queremos mucho, vine hoy por 2 razones, la primera porque hoy es el aniversario y la segunda porque quería que lo conocieran, yo he estado bien y mama hago lo que siempre decías tengo una actitud positiva tal vez demasiado y papa también hago lo que tu querías siempre soy fuerte y amable espero estén bien donde quiera que estén debo irme los veré luego –inclino su cabeza y se levantó al igual que Byakuya.

Ambos salieron del cementerio tomados de la mano y pasado el rato llegaron a un pequeño parque donde habían bancas en una de ellas se sentaron.

-oh ahora vuelvo-dijo ella levantándose-quieres algo?-le pregunto

-no gracias-la vio alejarse y de repente el celular que ella le había dado comenzó a sonar lo cual era extraño, observo la pantalla y pudo ver un número desconocido-diga-dijo contestando

-hola Byakuya!-dijo una voz muy animada

-Yui?-pregunto extrañado

-la misma, buenooo seguro piensas como rayos tengo tu número y pues no te diré jajaja, en fin eso no importa te hablo para decirte algo que estoy muy segura es de tu interés

-de que se trata

-puees el cumpleaños de cristina es en un mes solo quería decírtelo, además los chicos y yo queremos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa y queremos que nos ayudes

-qué debo hacer?

-algo muy simple, solo queremos que la saques de su casa ese día y nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás, luego te daré algo que te ayudara

-está bien

-bueno eso es todo nos vemos, cualquier cosa te llamo vale? Entonces me voy chau

-hasta luego-dijo y colgó-un mes- susurro

-ya volví-dijo cristina sentándose de nuevo con una graaan rebanada de pastel de chocolate y comenzó a comerla-estas bien?-dijo viéndolo

-si solo pienso

-oh vale-dijo sonriéndolo

**Bien mis lectores es todo por esta semana espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar gracias por leer, hasta la proxima bye bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola mis lectores les traigo el nuevo capitulo.**

**Nami-Swann : Que no te de vergüenza jejeje, y si ya era hora que se pusieran serios jejeje, me alegro que seas partidaria de la pareja, espero te guste el capitulo de hoy.**

**CAPITULO 10: SIETE SEMANAS**

Al mismo tiempo que Byakuya se enteraba del cumpleaños de la chica en otro lugar…

Una pelinegra que estaba en la escuela observaba por la ventana sumida en sus pensamientos, ignorando la clase por completo.

-nii-sama-susurro

Durante 3 semanas Kuchiki Rukia y Abarai Renji, habían estado distraídos y se notaban preocupados, pero nadie sabía por qué y sus amigos comenzaban a preocuparse por ellos, así que durante el almuerzo decidieron averiguar qué les sucedía.

-de acuerdo es suficiente que les sucede?-pregunto un peli naranja a Rukia y Renji los cuales estaban almorzando sin decir ni una palabra.

-dijiste algo Ichigo-pregunto Rukia observándolo

-que sucede-repitió serio

Rukia y Renji intercambiaron miradas dudando en decirles

-Kuchiki-san está todo bien?-pregunto Orihime amable a su amiga

-puees….-dudo en decirlo el pelirrojo

-es complicado Inoue-dijo Rukia zanjando el tema

-Rukia-llamo Ichigo más serio

-de acuerdo les diré-dijo resignada

Así Rukia comenzó a relatarles a Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida, Chad y Kon

**FLASH BACK**

Renji y rukia habían recibido un mensaje de que debían presentarse urgentemente en la Sociedad de Almas pues había una reunión y debían estar presentes, y ahora se encontraban corriendo sobre, al llegar vieron reunidos a todos los capitanes y tenientes pero Byakuya no estaba, eso era muy extraño a menos que hubiese ocurrido algo grave para que el tuviera que ausentarse.

Aun así Rukia tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Yamamoto-soutaicho que sucede?-pregunto el capitán Komamura

-ha sucedido un asunto urgente-respondió

-de que se trata?-pregunto el capitán Ukitake

-el capitán Kuchiki Byakuya ha desaparecido-dijo y todos se sorprendieron, Rukia y Renji se quedaron helados

-desapareció?-pregunto SoiFong-pero cómo? Lo atacaron? Lo secuestraron?

-SoiFong-taichou hablamos de Kuchiki-taichou, es imposible que lo hayan secuestrado y si lo hubieran atacado él se habría encargado fácilmente-dijo un peliblanco

-exactamente Hitsugaya-taichou-dijo Yamamoto-el desapareció por un accidente

-accidente?-pregunto Unohana-que clase de accidente-dijo viendo al científico pues presentía que él era el culpable

-tsk-susurro Kurotsuchi-el día de hoy se procedería a la destrucción de un anillo el cual fue encontrado hace 5 días por la teniente Kusajishi, la situación se salió de control durante un momento pero se procedió a activar el experimento X-3612 el cual era un prototipo de un sistema de seguridad pero al no ser probado antes la energía del anillo fue demasiada y Kuchiki-taichou, intento contenerlo utilizando su reiatsu, pero cuando se logró estabilizar todo, la energía se absorbió así misma, al estar cerca en ese momento él también fue absorbido

-qué clase de experimento era?-pregunto Unohana

-un hoyo negro-respondió como si nada

-QUE?!-gritaron la mayoría de los presentes

-Kurotsuchi-taichou tiene idea de lo peligroso que es ese experimento-dijo Kyourako tranquilo

-si no hubiera sido por Kuchiki-taichou ahora mismo la Sociedad de Almas no estaría-dijo una molesta SoiFong

-es cierto y por eso ese experimento no se volverá a llevar a cabo nunca-dijo el capitán de la primera división

-que estupidez-susurro molesto Mayuri

-Yamamoto-sama que ocurrirá con nii-sam… perdón con Kuchiki-taichou?-pregunto preocupada Rukia

-el escuadrón 12 ha realizado investigaciones y se cree que el hoyo negro lo traslado a una dimensión completamente opuesta a esta-respondió Nemu

-está en el mundo humano?-pregunto Renji

-no, ni en el mundo humano, ni hueco mundo-dijo Mayuri-existen miles de dimensiones diferentes y las posibilidades de que el este en el mundo humano de otra dimensión son del 94%

-y el otro 6%?-pregunto Ukitake

-que al momento de ser absorbido la energía del anillo haya sido demasiado grande y su cuerpo no lo hubiera resistido, destruyéndolo por completo y que no quedara nada de el-dijo el científico Rukia sintió que sus piernas flaquearon y que su corazón se oprimía-pero yo estoy completamente seguro que esta bien

-podrá regresar?-pregunto Isane

-por supuesto quien te crees que soy , acaso no me crees capaz de arreglar este desastre-dijo molesto

-eto.. lo s…siento-dijo la chica temerosa

-Kurotsuchi-taichou- llamo Unohana y lo vio con esa sonrisa que no sabes si esta feliz o planeando tu funeral

-aquí correrá sangre taichou-dijo Matsumoto a Toshiro en un susurro

-Matsumoto silencio esto es una reunión- la reprendió su capitán

-hay taichou que malo-dijo inflando los cachetes

-Kurotsuchi-taichou cuanto tiempo tardara en resolver este asunto?-pregunto Yamamoto

-aproximadamente siete semanas-respondió

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-entonces el debería volver en 4 semanas?-pregunto Chad

-todo saldrá bien-dijo la mugre de Inoue (perdón pero la odio osh!)

-pero aun así ese 6%-dijo con cierto temor

-Rukia, Byakuya es fuerte yo mejor que nadie lo sabe-dijo Ichigo

-es lo que le he dicho-dijo Renji- Kurotsuchi-taichou esta un poco loco pero no puedes negar que son contadas las veces que se equivoca

-supongo que tienes razón

-entonces solo deben esperar-dijo Ishida

-si-dijo Rukia mientras veía una avión surcar los cielos azules de la ciudad de Karakura

*SEMANAS DESPUES…*

-oh entonces ya está?-pregunto una sorprendida Matsumoto

-si niña-respondió fastidiado el capitán científico

-es genial nee?-pregunto a Rukia y Renji

-qué bueno que hoy volverá Kuchiki-taichou- dijo Unohana

Las siete semanas dictadas por el científico al fin habían pasado y ahí estaban la mayoría reunidos esperando que funcionara todo y el capitán de la 6° división pudiera volver.

-como lo hará?-pregunto Ukitake a Mayuri

-he rastreado su posición y he podido realizar una conexión temporal a ese mundo el cual si es el humano pero de otra dimensión –explico mientras tecleaba rápidamente en un computador-bien Nemu-llamo y su hija apretó un botón y alzo un comunicador espero

-Kuchiki-taichou-dijo

-si-respondió una voz conocida por todos pero que parecía sorprendida

-me permito informarle que de acuerdo a las investigaciones de Kurotsuchi-taichou hoy será abierta temporalmente una puerta senkaimon que le permitirá regresar a la Sociedad de Almas-dijo Nemu

-está bien

-también he de decirle que han sido autorizadas 2 personas para ir a donde usted se encuentra las cuales son Kuchiki Rukia y Abarai Renji, me han ordenado avisarle para que se prepare para regresar se comunicaran después con usted cuando ya todo esté listo-

-de acuerdo, Rukia se encuentra ahí?-pregunto

-si se la comunico (jajá sonó como secre la pobre Nemu jajá perdón )

-nii-sama está usted bien?- pregunto la pelinegra cuando tenía el comunicador

-sí, Rukia necesito que me traigas algo cuando vengas-pidió

-claro que es?

-quiero esa caja sabes cuál cierto?

-eh?-dijo confundida-si se cual es puedo preguntar para qué?

-no solo tráela-dijo tajante

-está bien nos pondremos en contacto al rato-

-si-dijo y la comunicación se corto

**TENGO NOTICIAS!**

**Este capítulo es el antepenúltimo, lo que significa que solo faltan 2 capítulos más para terminar este fic**

**Próximo capítulo se llama:**

**"FACEBOOK"**

**espero sus comentarios hasta la otra chau!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Holaaaa mis adorados lectores como prometi aquí tienen el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia espero que lo disfruten,**

**CAPITULO 11: FACEBOOK**

Habían pasado las siete semanas desde aquella noche en que Cristina había encontrado en la mitad de su cocina aun pelinegro, muuy apuesto.

Las tres primeras semanas fueron épicas, pasaron muchas cosas una de las más importantes su noviazgo, los días siguientes al inicio de este fueron interesantes por así decirle uno de los días más entretenidos fue cuando Byakuya descubrió el Facebook.

**FLASH BACK**

Byakuya estaba sentado en uno de los sillones y Cristina estaba acostada en el mismo con su cabeza sobre el regazo de el y sus piernas colgando del otro extremo, ella hablaba animada por celular y Byakuya selo la miraba sin poder evitarlo a lo cual ella le regalaba una gran sonrisa.

Era la séptima vez que su celular sonaba al principio no entendía porque pero ella le dijo que desde que publico en algo llamado "Facebook" que tenía una relación con el, ahora medio mundo sabia y era impresionante la forma de los humanos para enterarse de las cosas.

Cuando le mostro su Facebook, el observo la infinidad de comentarios y luego para rematar ahí estaban al acceso de cualquiera que tuviera una computadora e internet, fotos de ambos, ahora sabia par que le había insistido en que se tomaran una según él y miles según ella, pero si eso la hacía feliz lo haría de nuevo y luego estaban los comentarios sobre él y sobre cómo se veían juntos,

Odiaba que gente que ni siquiera lo conocía se atreviera a hablar de su relación, los comentarios iban desde los más simples hasta los más fuertes.

Como por ejemplo una foto donde estaba sentado con la barbilla recargada sobre la mano izquierda y un libro en la derecha el cual leía atentamente, era obvio que lo había fotografiado sin que el se diera cuenta, como lo había hecho?

"_Kyah! Tan lindo "_

Comento una tal Marifer

"_Oh por kami, me lo prestas una noche? Te aseguro que te lo devuelvo entero"_

Prestarlo? Acaso el era un objeto?

"_Mira esto que el señor trajo al mundo tan sexi!"_

O..o sexi?

Otra foto donde ella estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas y sus brazos en su cuello mientras sonreía y el la abrazaba por la cintura.

"_Que pareja tan empalagosa puagh! jajaja_

Comento una tal Gaiietita

"_el es tu novio? Mmm "_

Ulises? Quién demonios es Ulises?

"_No olviden lo que te dijimos eh!"_

Comentó Lee, el también?

"_Esperaba que ti famoso novio fuera otra persona"_

A que se refiere con eso?

Todas y cada una de las fotos que habían, tenían comentarios parecidos y en todos ella respondía.

Tambien le mostro el primer comentario que puso en su "muro" referente a la relación que ambos tenían.

"_Querido, estimado y graan internet así como los que estén en el_

_Seguramente ya deben haber oído por pura casualidad, ja si como no bola de chismosos, am lo siento en que estaba? Así ya recordé, como decía la respuesta es si a todos esos rumores de mi nuevo novio..(para más información ver las fotos anexas a mi Facebook)_

_Así que lo que diré va para todas y cada una de las chavas y porque las conozco aquí va._

_Se nos encuentran en la calle por "casualidad" nada de andar haciendo ojitos,_

_Ni la sonrisa Colgate, ni eso de "hay me tropecé me ayudas?"_

_Por favor ya ni su abuela les cree eso, nada de coqueteos y_

_Todas esas cosas que ustedes las mujeres saben que usamos._

_Entendido? Espero que si porque el es mi novio, Si así es el es MI NOVIO!_

_Y las relaciones son de 2 no de 3 ni 4._

_Bueno eso es todo ah otra cosa:_

_BYAKUYA ES MI NOVIO!_

_Ok me voy chau!"_

Cuando termino de leer, la cara de Byakuya era un poema.

-am era necesario esto?-pregunto algo impresionado de que fuera algo celosa?

-créeme Byakuya si lo es y se queda corto, tu eres alguien muy caballeroso y lindo, y esas no dudaran un segundo en aprovecharse de eso-dijo seria

-pero la que me interesa eres tú no las demás no tienes de que preocuparte

-aww eres un encanto pero aun así era necesario

Dos horas después ese "estado" tenía 35 comentarios

Byakuya prefirió dejar de leer y se acercó a Cristina, la abrazo con infinito amor, al separarse la vio sonrojada.

-y eso?-pregunto ella

-jamás me interesara otra nunca lo olvides

-lo mismo digo

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

-así que ya es hora-dijo Byakuya aun sosteniendo ese objeto en sus manos-solo fuero 7 semanas-suspiro y salió del cuarto

Se acercó y toco 2 veces, un momento después se abrió la puerta y frente a el estaba aquella a la cual ahora quería, la cual jamás olvidaría y la cual lo hacia dudar en regresar.

-buenos días-dijo ella con voz somnolienta y tallando sus ojos con su mano derecha, el cabello un caos y vistiendo una pijama color rojo.

Sonrió acaso siempre se veía así en las mañanas? Por un momento pensó como seria despertar cada mañana de su existencia junto a ella.

-buenos días-le respondió -Yui el otro día me dio esto-dijo extendiéndole un sobre blanco ella lo abrió y sonrió al ver lo que contenía.

-wow hoy se estrena genial-dijo emocionada

-quisieras tener una cita el día de hoy conmigo?

-claro pero debo arreglarme

-por supuesto-se acercó y beso suavemente su mejilla, dio media vuelta y regreso al cuarto.

Debía hacer que fuera perfecto ese día, no solo por ser su cumpleaños, también porque al fin había llegado el día, debía regresar a la Sociedad de Almas o no? Tal vez podría quedarse con ella estaría bien? Le molestaría a ella? No claro que estaba seguro que le agradaría la idea pero y sus obligaciones como capitán? Que debería hacer? No estaba seguro solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

_**Espero les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo**__, __**no se pierdan el final de este fic próximamente.**_

_**Espero comentarios**__**bye bye!**_


End file.
